Orochimaru is in BIG trouble
by Dolpher
Summary: Read it and feel sorry for Orochimaru. If you dare.


**Disclaimer: bla-bla-bla. My story but someone's character and profit.**

This room looked both strange and familiar. Orochimaru could swear he has been here but he knew that he had never been in this room. So feelings and common sense of the Snake Sannin were in struggle.

"My my, silly boy, nice to meet you again." A young kunoichi entered the room.  
No. She was dressed as a shinobi, her head protector had Sound Village symbol. But Orochimaru felt she was a fake. Not shinobi, no way! And he - kage of Sound - has never seen her in his village, never recruited her.

And he is NOT a silly boy!  
The Snake Sannin glared at the girl. She smirked:  
"Oh, angry you are. Silly boy."  
"Don't call me that!"  
"SHUT UP!"

WHAT? Orochimaru didn't believe it. She dares... Okay, he has to show her... Hey! The Snake Sannin wasn't able to move. He just stood and couldn't move even a finger. Paralyzed? He glared at the girl again:  
"What have done?"  
Thanks God, at least he can talk.

"I did NOT do anything. And what part of 'SHUT UP' don't you get, idiot."  
"How dare you!"  
"I dare because I am your judge."  
"What the heck do you mean?"

The girl sighed:  
"Fine, you don't want to keep silence, do you? Okay, let's play this way. Your questions my explanations."  
Orochimaru grinned. He won. As always.  
"Hey, you failed so many times."

"?"

"Yes I can read your thoughts."

"!"

"I am a really good judge, silly boy. So. You are dead, silly boy. Uchiha Sasuke killed you. You were trying to get his body and... surprise. Years ago you were a good boy you did something good. And even being possessed with your 'I wanna learn all jutsu' you did something good. You cared about orphans. Sound Three, Sound Five, Guren, Kabuto you cared of them. And most of those guys who were killed by you... The guys were shinobi. They were killers, they' killing people so they deserved to die. In other words, Orochimaru: you have no place on Heaven but you are forbidden to go to Hell."

And now Orochimaru remembered everything. He remembered his own death. The Snake Sannin sighed:  
"So, I have to spend whole my past life here. With you. Or what?"  
"Ha. Ha ha ha. You think we - Purgatory - will deal with you for so long? No way. I will just send you back on Earth."  
"Wha... oh, you are talking about reincarnation, aren't you?"  
"Right you are, silly boy. You'll be reborn right now."

"Your honour, I have objections."  
Orochimaru shook his head. He knew how rebirth and reincarnation system would work. He was strong. He will be weak. He was rich. He will be poor. He killed. He will be killed. No way.  
"I do not care." The girl shook her head as if she mimicked mockingly.  
"What!? Are you my judge or punisher? I do not want to be reborn. I want to stay here forever! It is much better than..."  
"Look here, silly boy. I've studied your case and all evidences long before you I entered this room. So it is for justice if you just shut up and go back on Earth."  
"Justice? It is revenge. I will suffer! And you say you don't care. How does it look like justice? It is punishment. If I deserved neither Heaven nor Hell, let me stay here. Or else... um..."  
"Or else what, idiot? You are a fleshless soul. No chakra. No blood for summoning Manda. So - or else what? Ha. Pathetic you are boy. Okay, listen. As a sign of justice you will be reborn. You will die because of a murder..."  
"I don't want!"  
"I don't care."  
"Slut!"  
"You are."

"!"

"So, ready or not I am starting send you back. Good luck with being the Third Hokage..."

"Wait a moment. WHAT?"

The girl mumbled something then looked at her client:  
"Sorry, I thought I told you. Bad memory, yeah. Well, you'll be reborn as the Third Hokage."  
"B... Bu... But how! He is dead! I killed him!"  
"And that's why you'll be him. You will die killed by yourself. Perfect punishment."  
"What are you talking about? That is not possible!"  
"Why? WHY? Listen to me, silly boy. Reincarnation and rebirth have nothing common with time. If you died in 2013 you will not be reborn in 2014 and later. I mean, you will, but that is not the only option. You can be reborn in 2001, 2012, 1845, 1615... **All time is yours**. Heck, you can even be reborn as a dinosaur, millions years ago."

"I... I see." Snake Sannin nodded. "I can't believe it but I see. So if I will be the old man and Orochimaru will kill me. Don't you think that is too much. If I had to be killed... why the killer... why Orochimaru? Why not anyone else?"  
"Justice."  
Orochimaru closed his eyes:  
"Be it so. I am ready."  
The girl blinked and the Sannin disappeared in green smoke.  
Wait! What?

The girl took a cellphone out of her pocket:  
"Good morning, boss. Yes, it's me. How do you do? Fine, thank you. I want to report that I finished. Yes, he is sent for reincarnation. Er... boss... yes, the smoke was green. Oh, you know. You changed you mind. Yes I understood, boss. Er... may I ask? Yes, if he is not the Third Hokage then who... I see. Thank you boss. And who is that girl, what's her name? What? Tayuya? I see."


End file.
